


The Weight On My Shoulders

by Aweirdo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweirdo/pseuds/Aweirdo
Summary: Basically dream angst because im a sucker for it uwu ♡Comments are appreciated ♡♡♡
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im still trying to improve my writing ♡ im sorry if this story doesnt meet up to your expectations u-u im definitely thinking of writing more of techno and dream because i love their dynamic ♡♡ so stay tune for more

Dream was always a competitive type yet he was no sore winner. He could always be seen cheering his opponent on no matter who that person was. Motivating them, complimenting them and even offering some tips to improve.

When dream does lose however, no matter how few it may be, he was no sore loser either. He would simply see this loss as another hurdle to jump, another way to push his limits, another excuse to perfect his strategies and moves. 

Maybe thats why he was so loved by all.

As time went on, dream got more and more well known due to his skills and smart plays. Gaining more attention and fans day by day. And not to mention the thousands of people 'simping' for him, especially if he so much as posts a picture of his hands or back which he finds absolutely hilarious. 

Dream was of course not complaining, he somewhat enjoys this. This comfortable sort of lifestyle, laughing and chatting with his friends, making memorable memories and just....enjoying life at a leisure pace.

However good things don't really last forever, you gotta balance it out after all. 

\------------

As dream's popularity grew each day, so does his expectations, which just adds to the weight on his shoulders. At first he could handle it, his fans rooted for him to win and win he will. After all, how could he not win when there were literally millions of people cheering for him. 

Sometimes however, dream would slack off a tiny bit. He may not may not have went easy on george and sapnap a few times......anndd maybe a few other youtubers he collabed with. Can you really blame him though? Dream adores them, probably a bit too much, but oh well.

And that particular video where he has to hunt down mr beast with his 2 other friends. He couldve killed mrbeast on more then 1 occasion, but where's the fun in that. His fans of course noticed it and pointed it out, but dream would merely laugh and said he was trying his best.

However as time gradually passed, it got to the point that dream was expected to win at literally.....everything.

Speedrunning? Parkour? Even when he was put against a 100 players he was expected to win. It wasn't even a fair fight AND he was teleported in lava. So of course he was a bit sulky after that.

And lets not forget about the expected rivalry against the none other technoblade. It was to be expected, technoblade and dream were like the perfect anime rivals.

Of course its all just good fun, techno and him never really hated nor disliked each other. Dream would even go as far as saying techno was one of his best friends. What's not to like about that guy? He was always such a good sport and an even greater fun to play and talk with.

\---------

However as time progressed, dream would always see comments and posts talking about who is better. There would be debates, arguements and even petty fights to decide on who is the better player. But dream was never really bothered by them and would simply scroll pass and continue along his day.

Until now.

There was a collab he had to do with mr beast coming up, a techno vs dream $100,000 duel. At first when this idea was suggested he never really thought much about it, i mean if you lose theres really nothing to it. Sure, you might lose a bit of your fans and dignity but in the end its all about the fun.

And if you win you'll get $100,000, easy money if you ask me. And even if he did lose, the chance to appear in one of mr beasts videos will probably spike up his popularity even further especially if he won.

If he won.

At first dream never really thought much of the expected rivalry between techno and him, it was all just for shits and giggles after all. He always thought that when the time actually comes it would be like a really cool showdown, you know....those fights in the movies. The duel will just end in a better note and techno and him will still be buddies. Joking, teasing and stealing each others clout. Not much will change, he was sure of it.

Now he wasn't so sure.

Ever since the video was announced to be coming soon, dream would every day see his feed filled with posts and tweets of people rooting for him, even going as far as betting money on him. There was even more debates and arguements on who is the better player. Ya sure dream was flattered, really he is. There were even videos speculating who would come out the top and most of them were leaning towards dream coming out as the champion.

However as the day of the fight grew near, dream felt....uneasy. Almost.....scared, but pfff its just a minecraft fight theres nothing to be scared about. Dream wasn't scared he was just nervous.....right?

After all its only normal. He was literally fighting THE technoblade, a well know top player, a literal king.

And there were all these people rooting for him, putting their hopes on him, he can't just let his fans down.

Oh but he did.

Judging from his sweaty palms and labored breathing, dream felt....destroyed. for the first time dream actually felt like he had lost something....something precious. And now here he is sulking like a pissbaby while techno's character jumps up and down beside him cheering.

It was just a duel, a literal fight between two supposedly minecraft gods. It was fine, nothing will change. Ya sure techno gets $100,000 and the title of the best minecraft player, but its fine. Dream could easily earn that much money himself AND he doesnt need to get it from other people. 

It was fine.

But for some strange reason dream felt....wrong. His chest hurts and his breathing felt shallow, dream was pretty sure you aren't suppose to feel this way after a minecraft duel. But he assumed it was just the adrenaline, he'll be fine after a good rest and some food. It was fine, even if he felt like tearing his hair out. It was fine, even if he was struggling to breathe. It was fine, even if dream fet like his laugh was a bit too watery to be real.

So dream does what he does best.

He puts on a mask.

Techno deserves it after all. Its the least he could do, dream lost and thats that.

So why did he felt so wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had trouble of not knowing how to continue or end the story. Sorry if this isn't up to your expectations! Im still improving ♡♡♡

It was all wrong.

Dream should be feeling fine by now, he should be feeling like himself. He should be back to his daily schedule and going on with his life already.

So why the hell is he still in bed doing absolutely nothing?

He's been feeling like a mess lately, one minute he's fine and the next he has the urge to just tear his hair out. Not only that he was much easier to anger now, lashing out randomly even at the smallest of things. 

Must be why sapnap and george were so cautious of him, dream really didn't mean to get so pissed off at such a little thing. It was just a video idea that george came up with, a 'Minecraft but everytime you jump, it gets higher'. It was just a coincidence that dying from fall damage continously and hearing giggles and snickers with every death message in the chat will be the last straw for dream.

Yet here he was, lying in his sheets after that whole ordeal. He didn't even say a word to george and sapnap, not even a goodbye or a i gotta go before leaving the call, they were probably too busy laughing at what a noob he is anyways. 

There wasn't even anything worth crying about, yet here he is crying over absolutely nothing. What he should do instead is to apologise to his two best friends for fucking up the video and make it up to them.

But for some reason he can't bring himself to get up.

\--------------------

Pathetic is the word dream would describe himself right now. 

He has refused to speak a word to his friends ever since his outburst. Why? Dream doesn't know why either. He's probably just being a whiny pissbaby, eating up all the attention when he sees his phone vibrating with unread messages amd missed calls every few hours.

Even dream has no idea whats happening to him, is it because of the fight? Was he such a baby that he's upset because he lost? Or was he just jealous that techno has proved he's the better player. Dream doesn't know anymore, maybe he's just a bad friend that wants everything to themself.

But he can't help but think he could've done much better. Dream had lost count of how many times he replayed that sickening video, he was almost certain his watch history was half filled with the same video over and over again. And everytime he would always spot a mistake that he could've avoid. He should've known techno would fight more of a violent style, he should've known to be more quick in the blocking and sneaking hits every now and then.

He could've done so much better, but now its too late.

\--------------------

Dream wonders how sapnap and george reacted when he lost, they were probably excited to see him win too. But all he did was disappoint them. After all they both believed in him, they were rooting for him to win and dream knows that. They were getting ready to send their congratulations to dream and what did he do? He failed them.

The only time when he couldn't afford a failure.

Truly pathetic is he not?

At the same time he's happy for techno, he really is. He definitely deserves much more attention then dream does and him winning will probably help with that. 

Of course dream doesn't blame his fans when he sees his subs going down every passing day. He doesn't blame them when he sees his social medias get flooded with his loss, especially that picture, that godforsaken picture of his dead character. He certainly doesn't blame them when he reads the comments and posts made by upset fans who believed in him, only to get their hopes destroyed.

How could dream blame them? He failed and thats that. He was always the '1000 iq' player or the 'best mc player in the world', which dream knows he is, not to brag. He knows that he is in fact better then most players, he knows that.

Dream however can't help but sob if george and sapnap would to prefer techno over him though. He could literally imagine it, that maybe by tommorrow, there will be videos of them collabing. Having fun (wihout him), making memorable memories (without him) and just having a great time with each other (without him).

And soon, they will eventually forget about dream, about how much of a failure dream is. No no dream doesn't mind, why should he? Sapnap and george should hang out with the better guy, they both deserve it. Dream would probably drag them down with him anyways. 

Dream wonders if george and sapnap would be disgusted if they knew the cause of his mood change. Would they be comforting him? Saying its alright? Maybe dream should just talk to them....maybe things aren't as bad as he make it out to be....

Ha what a silly thought. They would hate clay and clay wouldn't blame them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading uwu make sure to comment because i really enjoy reading people's comments about my work ♡♡♡ thanks again

**Author's Note:**

> Theres probably gonna be a 2nd chapter idk this 1/1 or 1/? Is confusing xD 
> 
> WHY AO3 WHYYY


End file.
